


Won't Say It

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hercules - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slight fluff, Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Inspired by the song “I Won’t Say (I’m in Love)” from Hercules. This scene is taken directly from the movie and uses some of the lines. I do not own Hercules.Hercules!Steve Rogers x Meg!Reader
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Won't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Bold italics are song lyrics!

**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_ **

**_I guess I've already won that_ **

“I really enjoyed our day,” Steve says as you walk slowly down the steps to his garden. 

“Me too. The restaurant was really nice,” you reply and look at him dreamily. 

No. Snap out of it. You weren’t here for a date. You were here to figure out what would truly destroy the man. Take him out. His  _ weakness _ . It was the only hope you had to get your freedom back. Something that you had traded long ago for a man who just didn’t care enough. A deal that left you not only heartbroken but a slave. And you had a chance now to get your soul back. It was simple, just find out Steve’s downfall and you’re free. Which is easier said than done when he looks at you with those soothing eyes.

**_No man is worth the aggravation_ **

**_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_ **

You manage to think straight long enough to fake trip down the last step. He catches you in those large muscular arms, the ones you wouldn’t mind wrapped around you for all of all time.

“Weak ankles, I’m such a klutz,” you say in a deep seductive tone. He blushes and sits you down on a bench that looks out over his fountain.

“We better sit a while then,” he says and you drape your legs over his and face him.

“Wonderboy like you must have his own weak ankle. So to speak,” you say and he shrugs uncomfortably. You were practically in his lap at this point.

“Nope uh--, ‘fraid I’m pretty in shape,” he says gulping audibly. He moves your legs off him and stands, trying to get some distance. 

“You know I use to be smaller. Would’ve given anything to fit in,” he says longingly and sighs. You get up from the bench and walk towards where he stands. How could you seduce someone like him?

“Lying and deceitful?” you ask referring to yourself. How could you use someone so good as Steve for your own selfish reasons? Someone who stands up for the little guy and tries to protect you. Someone you could see yourself--. No. Not happening.  _ Snap out of it Y/N. _

**_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_ **

**_He's the Earth and heaven to you_ **

“Oh come on! Not everyone is like that,” he says and you shake your head looking down.

“Yes they are.”

“You’re not like that!”

“How do you know what I’m like! I’m not who you think I am,” you say with self-pity in your voice.

“I know that you’re the best person with weak ankles I have ever met,” he says smiling widely.

Oh.

**_Try to keep it hidden_ **

**_Honey, we can see right through you_ **

“Y/N, when we’re together I feel right. Less alone,” he admits and you walk away. If he saw your face right now, he’d know every secret you hold.

“Maybe it’s better to be alone,” you say softly. Alone means nobody runs off with a younger girl. It means no crying over those who aren’t yours. It means no being indebted to the God of the dead. 

“What do you mean?” he asks and you shrug.

“Nobody can hurt you.” 

“I would never hurt you,” he says and grabs your arm lightly so you’re twisted towards him. He’s so close to you.

**_Girl, ya can't conceal it_ **

**_We know how ya feel and_ **

**_Who you're thinking of_ **

You feel yourself lean in. Almost touching his smooth pink lips, but then--

“Okay! Break it up!” you hear and look over to see Phillips, Steve’s trainer. The guy you pulled Steve away from for a day of playing hooky. 

“I’m sorry. It was all my fault,” you say and he shoots a death glare at you.

“You are on my last nerve girl!” he says gruffly and pulls Steve away. He waves shyly back at you and you collapse against the fountain. 

**_No chance, no way_ **

**_I won't say it, no, no_ **

How did you end up here again? Swooning over a guy! Not any guy. Gods no. Steve Rogers. The one Hades was hellbent on destroying before he ruined his plans. The one in the way of your independence. The one that could free you. 

**_You swoon, you sigh_ **

**_why deny it, uh-oh_ **

Sure he was a dreamboat. Those sparkling eyes and blonde hair that you just wanted to rake your fingers through. No. You couldn’t. You can’t be. Falling in love with him would be the worst thing you could do. Which is why you deny the feeling. No man is worth being a slave again.

**_At least out loud,_ **

**_I won't say I'm in love_ **

  
  



End file.
